A conventional multi-device cross-point memory system that utilizes shared signaling, such as a multi-device memory, is required to incur a power cycle and the accompanying overhead if memory identifications of one or more of the individual memory devices of the system are to be modified. Such a memory identification modification can occur, for example, during a change between an individual-memory-addressing mode and a global-addressing mode, from a global-addressing mode to an individual-memory-addressing mode, and if one or more of the individual memory devices are to be masked from a global operation.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.